


[Clef/Francis]Left in memory-2

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: ※文檔SCP-4231的見縫插針※不連貫的段子整理※OOC、中二病、水仙、意識流※沒有肉





	[Clef/Francis]Left in memory-2

　　接連幾天拷問般的審訊後他已經撐不下去了。  
　　『與其這樣不如殺了我吧』人形收容室內的Francis這麼想著，然而手腳都被限制住、脖子街上休謨測量儀的現在即使是死亡也成了奢求，更遑論還有24小時輪班監控他的人在。  
　　然而他撐不下去了，他不想再回想跟莉莉的一切、不想再回想自家地下室的東西、不想再回想多年來持續殘害他傷害他的那份扭曲的愛。  
　　現實穩定錨抵銷了他綠型的能力，他本來就不是特別強的綠型，他拒絕吃飯所以被打上營養針，若是他拒絕呼吸想必會被插入氣管內管。  
　　於是他嘗試隱藏自己，若是看不到傷口就假裝自己沒事那樣，把破裂的雞蛋重新撿起來用蛋殼包好，藏起來，藏到深處，好像這樣子就能假裝一切都沒發生過。  
　　然後他聽見了『他』的聲音，他自己的聲音，另一個自己嘲弄他的軟弱，卻還是幫助他撿起不可能復原的殘骸，一腳把他踢開，好讓他遠離直衝著他而來的傷害。  
　　「Clef、烏克麗麗上的A大調和弦的那個Alto Clef。」落入黑暗前Francis看見自己的臉露出他從未見過的表情。

──

　　「噢Francis…你要知道我也不想這麼對你，但是我希望你成為更好的人，以後別犯這種錯好嗎？」Lilly溫柔的撫摸他的頭髮，語氣溫和，她的手往下觸碰到前一晚留下的傷口。「你知道我比任何人都愛你，Francis。」  
　　又開始滲血了，透出敷料和紗布，再一次弄髒床單。「我知道……我也愛你。」  
　　他空洞的回應著。

──

　　Clef在睡夢中忽然緊緊掐住自己的脖子驚醒，他幾乎是在睜眼的同時坐直身體開始嘔吐出前一晚還沒消化的東西，然後是汙水，那天淹沒他家的汙水。  
從他的胃袋衝過喉嚨，不擇途徑的通過口腔和鼻腔，鼻子浸水時的疼痛感和窒息感讓他難受得無法動彈。  
　　「嘔噁──操你的，Francis…也該停一停了吧、嘔──」  
　　他不知道自己又吐了多久，最後他可以顫抖著手按下筆電桌面影片的撥放鍵時感覺過了非常久的一段時間。  
　　他把髒了的棉被床單和身上的衣服都扔到地上，閉上眼在心裡尋找那個因為噩夢而縮在他意識角落哭得一蹋糊塗的軟蛋，他必須得找到他、抓著他的肩膀告訴他事情已經過去了，可以的話先揍他兩拳再抱緊他。  
　　「嘿、你在那兒吧，聽好了、」Clef才剛緩和下來呼吸，他在一片黑暗中用沙啞的喉嚨小聲的對自己自言自語。「已經沒事了，這個世界上已經沒有Francis也沒有Lilly…只有Alto Clef，那個Alto狗娘養的Clef，沒有人會再因為那個婊子而受傷，你聽見的話就別再哭了，好嗎？」  
　　Francis，會發生這些事情不是你的錯，那時的你再聰明都不會知道事情會變成這樣，因為她是個邪惡的巫婆，就是有這種魔力把你搞成這樣，但是已經沒事了，有我在呢夥計。  
　　Clef在意識中抱緊那個年輕的自己，心中仍不免苦澀的想著，如果那時候有其他人這麼告訴他的話就好了。

──

　　他不斷的往前跑，越跑越快，直到他的過去追趕不上。  
　　像是在夜晚裡被魔王追趕的父子，一次都不敢回頭。  
　　只有當他停下腳步的時候，只有他終於安歇的時候夢魘才會攫住他的心臟和頭顱。  
　　如果他只是個普通人的話事情就單純多了，然而他是一名現實扭曲者，所有他遭受過的傷害只會一遍一遍重複發生在自己身上，就像他那棟該死的老是淹水的老家一樣。  
　　Lilly把那張椅子砸在他身上，再揮手把桌子和檯燈一併砸向他的時候他所受到的苦他永遠不會忘，Lilly當時的咆嘯仍然迴盪在他耳際。  
　　他永遠都會記得，不是因為他的過往太可怖，而是因為他的過往太有價值，在基金會撬開他的嘴把他們想聽到的真相全部倒出來之前就連A級記憶刪除藥都捨不得分給他。  
　　這麼一想基金會又跟Lilly有什麼兩樣？他因為疼痛而緊皺的臉上露出苦笑。  
　　只是現在基金會手上有他的女兒，他們可以選擇要保護還是要折磨。

　　Clef既痛苦又憤怒的發出喊叫，就像被關在籠子裡拴上鐐銬的野獸，他對自己的過去厭惡極了，早已埋葬在過往的傷害卻仍不斷深深折磨著他。  
　　有的時候他會把這樣的憤怒轉嫁到Francis身上，憎恨他的軟弱無力、憎恨他的愚蠢。  
　　然而他卻始終無法不去擁抱那個懦弱的自己，除了他自己以外再也沒有人會關心的可憐蟲。

　　可悲的Francis。他在意識裡再次緊緊環抱住他，他知道此時自己的臉上也正流出與對方相等的淚水，因為他就是Francis。  
　　Alto Clef為此感到痛苦萬分。

──

　　數年過去，他咬牙忍著。  
　　十幾年過去，宿疾般的存在漸漸讓他麻木了。  
　　而在乎的人一個接著一個離去的現在，這一切變得越來越難以忍受，更何況他也已經老了，沒有那麼多體力能被這樣折騰。  
　　他再一次從鮮血和泥水中站起來，內心的憤懣成為驅動他此時行為唯一的情緒，他走向那個被折磨得遍體鱗傷的自己，他老早就知道事情就該被這麼了結。  
　　操他的深紅之王、操他的基金會、操他的Francis。  
　　「…你真的是個沒用的東西。」他緊緊的揪著Francis的衣領把他拉起，Francis還在顫抖著，脖子上的掐痕和臉上的爪痕都是剛才的夢境遺留的產物，在他視線以下的部分還有很多被折磨的痕跡。  
　　他沒有回應Clef的話，似乎是也知道這就是時候了。

　　「這一切都是因為你…這一切都是因為你自己！」Clef怒吼著。「是你讓她這麼做的！你早就知道了！因為你喜歡被這樣吧？賤貨。」  
　　「我真的…覺得很抱歉，Alto Clef、」Francis的聲音因為哽咽而發顫，然而這只是更加激怒他而已。  
　　身邊的景物不斷變換，從他的房間到站點辦公室、再到北門鎮，又換到埋著故友的那個墓園，不變的是雨一直下著，像那天造成洪水的那場大雨一樣。  
　　這場讓他一輩子痛苦的雨從今以後將帶著死亡與新生的寓意。  
　　他們沉默的交換著思維，在他的意識層面本來就沒有開口的需求。  
　　Clef惡毒的貶低著過去的那個自己，然而無可否認的是他的確不夠聰明，儘管如今的他再擅長諷刺挖苦都沒辦法像Lilly那樣花招百出。  
　　「那麼我就來告訴你真相吧。」Clef笑了，那張臉的嘴角幾乎裂到耳根露出一口利齒，在那雙圓睜著的異色瞳映襯下Francis很少如此深刻的了解到自己的臉竟然可以這麼可怕。  
　　「那個你跟Lilly都不知道的真相。」他抬腳把Francis踹倒在地上的水坑裡，空氣瀰漫著潮濕與內臟腐臭的氣息。

　　所謂的真相就是你並沒有你想像得那麼無辜，你愛她，你也恨她。  
　　就像你愛自己、也恨自己那樣。  
　　你知道你家地下室的事情，你知道你老媽翻譯的東西。  
　　然而你選擇對一切視若無睹，好像自己就能站在無辜受害者的立場。  
　　你是個人渣，Francis Wojciechoski，你沒有比任何人好到哪裡去。  
　　但是你害怕，你害怕唯一一個愛你的人會這樣拋下你，儘管你知道那樣的愛讓你飽受折磨，所以你才在她替你生下女兒後才把她殺了。  
　　因為你是個害怕寂寞的混球。  
　　你沒有比任何人好到哪去。

　　Clef流著淚，像Francis一樣，因為他們本就是一體的。  
　　Clef是為了保護已經碎掉腐爛的雞蛋才形成的殼，儘管這一切都已經太遲。  
　　然而認清這件事卻不算太晚。Clef的手上出現一把槍，這與他殺掉某個可憐的心理學家時用的是同一把。  
　　這只是個形式而已，並沒有震耳欲聾的槍響，只有Francis靜靜倒下的身體在雨中逐漸融化。

　　這是一場沒有人死亡的謀殺、這是一場沒有屍體的葬禮。  
　　Alto Clef終於擺脫了他的過去，一切終於得以平息。  
　　然而為了保護Francis才存在的Clef，在失去了該保護的對象以後又有什麼理由繼續存在呢？

　　Clef躺在他那張又被自己的血弄髒的床上，擦去臉上的淚痕並長長的吐出一口氣。


End file.
